islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiki Power
Tiki Power is the energy that fuels Tiki Tools. It recharges over time or can be refilled with Tiki Potions. The tiki power bar becomes available with the purchase of any one Tiki or Mega tool. All the Tiki and Mega tools, as well as reviving withered crops, share the same power bar, so spend your Tiki points wisely! It takes one Tiki point to plow/seed/harvest one plot and will give the same number of xp as if you were plowing/seeding/harvesting normally. You do not get more Tiki Power for purchasing more Tiki Tools. Amount of Tiki Power The amount of tiki power players have is dependent upon the island size and if they have the Tiki God of Strength, Tiki God of Speed and/or the Tiki God of Power. For islands with less than 100 plots, the basic(no Tiki Gods) maximum amount of tiki power is 220. For those with more, the amount increases. The first chart does not include the Tiki Power added for having Island Expansions since each player can have a different selection of island expansions. The second gives the amount of Tiki Power added each individual expansion. Each Island Expansions gives additional Tiki Power. The amount of Tiki Power added is different for each expansion. The amount added is equal to approximately 60% of the number of plowable plots. Tiki Gods *Having the Tiki God of Strength allows you to have an additional 20% of your base Tiki Power. See Tiki God of Strength for more info. *Having the Tiki God of Power allows you to have an additional 10% of your base Tiki Power. See Tiki God of Power for more info. *Having both the Tiki God of Strength and the Tiki God of Power allows you to have an additional 32% of your base Tiki Power. *Having the Tiki God of Speed decreases the time to refill one Tiki Point to 2 minutes(instead of the normal 3 minutes). See Tiki God of Speed for more info. Refilling Tiki Power Waiting It takes 3 minutes to refill one Tiki point. Originally, it took 3.5 minutes to refill one Tiki Point. The bar will recharge even when the player is offline or the game window is not open. While you are waiting, you can fish or cook, it will buy time more wisely. Tiki Potions To use one, you have to purchase one with Meteor Credits first. They are unlocked at level 5. You will not receive any experience for purchasing Tiki Potions because they are not "tangible" items that can go into your inventory. Bundles You can choose to buy them singly or as bundle. Either will give you the same Tiki Potion, there are no special effects for purchasing more or less, only a cost difference. The larger the bundle, the cheaper the cost per potion. The "You save..." column in the chart below compares the Cost per potion to the 1x Tiki Potion price. Tiki Potions are also awarded randomly as a prize from the Tiki Wheel. Using After buying it, the potion icon by the Tiki Power bar should change to something other than x0. Click the potion, keeping in mind you can only use a Tiki Potion if your Tiki Power drops below 50%. A confirmation screen will appear and you will use up one potion to refill your Tiki Power. When you use a Tiki Potion, it will completely fill your Tiki Power Bar. Prior to the update on December 9, 2010 a Tiki Potion only filled 100 Tiki Power irregardless of your max Tiki power. Buying New Tiki Tools While it is by far from the wisest of decisions, players can buy any new Tiki Tool for a one time Tiki Power refill. They do not get a separate power bar. Reviving Crops The Tiki Power can also be used to revive a neighbor's dead crops at the cost of 5 tiki points per plant and a gain of 3 xp. Revived crops can be stolen from, just the same as normal withered crops. They will remain ripe for the same amount of time as they are normally ripe for, so a 4 hour crop would remain ripe for another 8 hours after it is revived. If a revived crop cannot be stolen from, it is because they have already been stolen from to the maximum. See also *Withered Crops *Tiki Tools *Tiki God of Strength *Tiki God of Speed *Tiki God of Power Category:Tiki Tools Category:Boosts Category:MC